jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Nice to meet you again
Ah, nothing beats a family dinner in such warm night after a few days of work. I know a few members are missing, but just having some of them around, sitting in the same table, sharing the same meal and talking away their problems while enjoying each other's company. Thank goodness all of my daughters are such cuties to prepare a hotpot dinner for my return. This scenario couldn't be better... I mean, it'd be perfect if it wasn't for this TENSION between the members present! As for once, there was no peace during a dinner in the Sasamoto household. Despite the silence between them, there was an enormous tension between my daughter, my step-daughters, Yoko-chan and that silver-haired girl who just pulled a chair and began to munch on the crab in the hotpot. I can only assume she's one of Zenjirou's ever-growing harem of strange girls. I didn't want to say this, but I think this house is too small for all of us... "Can you pass me the spoon, Shyokou-chan?" What? "What did you say?!" "Can you pass me the spoon, Yoko-chan?" Akiyama was the first to break the silence in an unusual way, but Yoko-chan practically murdered it with that exclamation towards the former. The eldest daughter did not change her expression, only eyed the trembling foxy girl from the corner of her gaze, picking the spoon herself to put it on her bowl. "Seriously, you should calm down a little, Yoko-chan. Get your pants down." "What?!" "Get rid of that frown." And the rest of them snickered to the pouting Yoko-chan, her face shining in bright red for some reason. Huh~... Really, I think I'm losing my appetite with this tension, but as a mother... And step-mother, I can't let myself dive too deep into my children's business. Just let them solve their problems themselves. "So... Hey, I don't remember seeing you around, are you friends with Yoko-chan and Zenjirou?" To divert the previous tension between Yoko-chan and the sisters, I instead turned my attention to that white-haired cute girl sitting next to me. Her golden eyes turned to me, and she bowed a little with a smile. "Yep, nyan! My name is Ginko, and I'm Zenjirou-nyan's fellow servan-...!" *PASH!*, before she could even finish her sentence, a flying chopstick cut all the distance between her and Yoko-chan and stabbed Ginko-chan in the forehead! It was just a scare, but she turned to see Yoko-chan and, after I dunno, a brainwave conversation, she turned back to me. "I mean... I'm a friend of Lavinia-nyan's, nyan! I'm from a different school, but we hang around, nyan!" "I see. Nice to meet you then, Ginko-chan." I said to her with also a bow, she I heard a giggle coming from her. Cute, but I think Zenjirou needs a stronger woman in his life, otherwise that'll end up creepy. "My name is... Sasamoto. Anzu, so... Nice to meet you." "Yep, nyan. Nice to meet you too, mama Anzu." "Just call me 'auntie', please." I sighed for that again. When it's not my name, it's this whole 'mama' thing. I picked another spoonful from the hotpot, and ate the meat in it. Delicious as always. I wonder if Rina-chan and the others are eating well. "So... Ginko-chan, is your school near Kuoh academy for you to be friends with Rina-chan?" "Don't you mean 'Shi-Kuoh' academy since Yoko-chan studies there, old hag?" *SPLASH!* "Gyaaaah! Sonnavabitch!" And out of nowhere Yoko-chan exploded and used the spoon to splash some soup on Futaba! My daughter screamed, got rid of the soup and turned to Yoko-chan, who was equally pissed! "What the hell, Yoko-chan?! You wanna go?! YOU WANNA GO?!" "Cease thy useless mockery, Futaba-san! Your level of ridicule is deeply enraging me!" Said the blonde with an equally pissed expression, her golden eye starting to ominously shine a little too much. "The words coming from your mouth loses all novelty when one notices they're coming from you, Akabane Yoko." "Look who's talking, Minatsu-san! You faker! Shallow-cultured Smartass!" "Okay! Just stop, all of you!" I couldn't hold it anymore, someone needs to step up and stop those arguments! I slammed both my hands on the table to call for their attention, and once I succeeded in that, I pointed at every single one of them. "Dinner is a sacred hour, so whatever happened between you all, just stop at least for now, or ask to leave the table to solve it elsewhere!" "They're the one who started!" Yoko-chan pouted, again receiving poisonous looks from the others, who turned back to me after I grunted loudly. "I don't care who started what! I just want to have a normal dinner, so if there's another issue, you all solve it elsewhere!" "Oh~, we can always try to solve it here, right?" And then Rei's voice reached the table, and out of nowhere, all the colours in Yoko-chan's face disappeared as she turned to the second eldest daughter. Oh, there she goes again, the daughter of the affair, will probably say something that will sink Yoko-chan even lower. "I mean, mama is here, and she's way older than any of us, which means she has even more experience to share and even solve our own issues. What do you guys think? Yoko-chan?" "..." I'll ignore for now that Rei just indirectly called me an old hag, and turned my eyes to Yoko-chan who just now became the center of all attentions. The foxy girl, on the other hand, stayed quiet for the entire time, sweating buckets and trembling a little. Rei smiled, and sighed between her lips. "Yoko-chan~, if you don't tell mom, as a dutiful big sister, I'll have to tell her for you~." It was just for a second, but I saw a chilling golden stare reflect on Yoko-chan's exposed eye, which froze the blood in my veins for a second. I think it was just my imagination, since she blinked yet again, moaned something I could hear and, finally, lifted her little blond head to face us, pouting and turning her eye elsewhere that wasn't here. "I... I..." She inflated her cheeks like a blowfish, her cheeks burning brightly and then she bit her lower lips, like Zenjirou would. "I was exposed in the middle of the act of fantasying by eldest sister Akiyama..." "Oh, Akiayama caught you masturbating?" And then *BAM!*, Yoko-chan kissed the table with a loud thump, now crying unconsoled there. Never thought I'd be using my training in archaic words for that moment, but eh, I have what I got. So Satsuki caught her with her panties down and told everybody. Ah youth, maybe I am getting too old for that. "I gotta say, never thought she would be doing this, the nerve... Thinking about Zenjirou too, nonetheless." Akiyama lifted one of her fingers and pointed her index one to the blond girl, who turned back her eyes to the eldest daughter with the mimicked frown. "From now on, we gotta be careful with one of our eldest tenant and our brother, since apparently the hormones are speaking louder now." "Oh; you guys are the one to talk! As if I'm the only one who does that!" Said Yoko-chan pointing at everyone here except me. Uuuuh~, this is not exactly how I picture us solving this problem, and this is a really uncomfortable matter for dinner time, not that Ginko-chan seems bothered, since she continued to eat the hotpot and our pet dog Inuyasha laying on the floor beside me, while everyone was screaming at each other. "You might be correct, but it is thou we art talking about, Alabane Yoko!" Minatsu stepped on her game eating another piece of crab pincer and pointing one finger with her chopstick hands. "All mighty and proper, with that little nose in the air, thinking yourself to be more refined and clean than us! At least have the courage to admit that you like to touch yourself thinking about that brother of ours! Otherwise you're just like those idols with apparent purity who are actually backstage sluts!" "Tch...!" And Yoko-chan actually backed up a little with that statement, while the others just returned for the normal dinner, yet still arrowing her with small contemptuous side-glances. In the end, I think she gave up due to the numerical disadvantage, lowered her hear and put her hands together in a prayer stance. Not that much, but eh? "Right, fine. I touch myself thinking about Zenjirou! Please stop with that and don't say anything to him! I'm really starting to create a relationship with him! Don't let this ruin it all!" So... She touches herself thinking about Zenjirou. So is youth, so is youth, I won't lie saying I wasn't like that during highschool. Yet, to straight up admit it in front of everyone and ask so that we won't tell anybody at all so that they can start a relationship... That's kinda novel. I like it, she's a great friend for Zenjirou, and I can hope the best for them. "Right, Yoko-chan. I promise that no one here will ever speak of this again." My statement actually draw attention from everybody here, as they all seen startled for a second and were about to say something. However, I hit my hand on the table, and sharpened my frown. "No one here will touch that subject ever again. That's an order, was I clear?" "..." And they all said nothing, although from their body language, I could see none of them were happy about it, either my mischievous or simply jealous of such quick better judgement of mine. Yoko-chan, however, lifted her eye for me and smile warmly, nodding and wordlessly saying 'thank you'. Yep, she's a good girl. Still. "But we need to talk about some orders here, young lady. Next time, lock the door, and muffle the sounds. We don't want everyone getting on like that." "..." And then she pouted, but lowered her head, gave me a weak smile and nodded. Yeah, that's going smooth. Good for her. "I understand. Thank you, and forgive me, mother." "Good. Thank you, Yoko-chan." In the end, we continued our dinner without any repercussions, and despite my composed face, I was mentally exhausted, sighing internally and out of breath. Man; can't believe that; even with the link between all of the Sasamoto siblings, his friends would still cause trouble around here. C'est la vie, I think... "Nyahahahn~! Zenjirou-nyan's house and family are so lively, nyan!" Said Ginko-chan again breaking the silence and taking another bite from the fried tofu on the hotpot. "I might get use to this place, nyan~!" Yeah. I think I'm finally getting the hang of being a good mother... And step-mother of five siblings. The rest of dinner ran smoothly like before, and as it should be... Again; this hotpot is delicious~. . ~~x~~ . "Zenjirou, Zenjirou, the dragon emperor candidate, the heretic plague dragon with th powers of the sekiryuutei. I'm starting to think that, as a good future son-in-law, you're doing this just to enrage me." And here I am, laying on a hospital bed, wrapped to the core in bandages while neon lights were showing everywhere around me, my newest sword Ix resting right beside me, and with several seals and runes hovering around my own Destroyer Astra, making some strange noises. Sitting next to me, touching her own rune, was the chief advisor of the Research department of the underworld and one of the strongest Devils alive, Marye Beelzebub, alternating between her own research and myself. Never thought I'd be visiting the Phenex manor like that. "Am I correct about it?" "Uh~... No?" I hesitantly said, the lights from the runes around me dying off and then the lights of the research room itself, a large, boring and white room with just a few gadgets, a chair and a hospital bed, turning on instead. I put myself sit on the bed, stretching myself a little there. "So... Is there something wrong with me, or my sacred gear for that matter?" "As much I would love to say 'yes', being a doctor, I can only say that you couldn't be better." She said in her own monotone voice, looking through some papers on her desk. Wow, that's actually pretty cool, if I knew what that means in context. She turned to me, picked me by my left arm and snapped her fingers, making all the seals and runes hovering around it disappear into the wind. After that, she picked my hand and took a closer look on my fingers, which freaked me out a little. "But there's something bugging me about this hand of yours, and I'm not talking about the Destroyer Astra or the Boosted gear jewel... Mostly. Tell me, have you felt somehow too tired after one of your encounters or ever thought that you're using too much energy during your fights? Better yet, have you already felt that you're wasting energy?" "Huh~..." I guess, I mean... All the times I use my Balance Breaker, it holds my heart like if its squeezing it, not in a good way, despite the fact it shouldn't work if my level of power is below the necessary to maintain it. I always thought it was because of Yagura and later Takeshi lending me some of their powers, like when i used Takeshi's Trapeze Bear Tap, and the aftermath being my body finally giving up on the whole explosion of energy, like anaerobic exercises, but now that she mentioned it... "Uh... Well, my Destroyer Astra is tricky, so maybe it's because I'm always so excited during fights... And the adrenaline wearing off returning my body back to normal." "I'm not surprised that you didn't notice. The truth behind it is because of this." Instead of a straight answer, Beelzebub-sensei turned my hand around to show me bite marks on my index and middle fingers, which were shining a little and only now I noticed it were oozing something like steam. What the hell? Wasn't there where Yoko bit me back back in April? "There's a small disruption on your magical circuits right here, on your fingers, more like a open wound where demonic energy is oozing from. Do you have any recollection of what might've caused this?" "Ah... Those? Really?" I said back, looking at the fox bite marks there. Come to think of it, Yoko did say she disrupted my flow of demonic power for me to do magic stuff. It doesn't hurt, and I thought we'd never touch this subject again. "Those... I gained those back in April, when I was starting my life as a devil. My youkai girlfrien-... Girl friend bit me there saying she was going to 'disrupt my flow of energy' for me to do some magic or something." "So that was the case. I ignored it since you were a rookie still getting control over your demonic power at the time, but now I see this is the cause of such dissonance between your current power and your control over it." She spoke. Beelzebub-sensei then picked a pair of small bandages from her coat and wrapped them around those two fingers. I saw a small glow coming from them, which soon disappeared. "There, this might solve it. What was happening, in actuality, was that the disruption was causing you to waste a massive amount of power from it. Like an open wound, it'd constantly ooze energy from you, and whenever you'd use magic, the amount of power to execute it would cost you more than it should due to the open oozing circuit, not only making you waste precious energy, but also practically squish you like an orange for more." "I... I see." I'm lying, I saw jackshit. She apparently saw through it, and sighed, facepalming to my stupidity, while I lowered my head, embarrassed. "It's like drinking a glass of milk with a hole on the straw: every time you try to suck from it, while it'll cease your thirst, the hole will spit milk from it and in the end, lose more milk than it should. Think the glass as your body, the hole on the straw as the disruption and the milk as your energy." Okay, now she's putting salt on the wound, it's not an analogy that hard to follow. Maybe that's the reason why the energy from me was visible after drinking that... Milk solution back in the Gremory basement. She finished bandaging my fingers and passed me a lollipop. It tasted like pineapples, it's not bad, I just hope she didn't put anything funny in it. "With this bandage, it should be fine by now. Since you've been using magic like that; maybe it'll take you some time to fire some proper runes, but with your circuits now under control, they will probably end up denser and, naturally, stronger. I don't recommend using it in closed spaces, unless you want some extremely expensive house makeovers." "Understood. I'll be careful." I said absentmindedly, licking and biting the lollipop in my mouth. That limit is fine, is not like I'm the brain-type in a battle... Come to think of it, the only thing I do in a battle is get beat up. Holy shit, that's annoying. Battle... Thinking about that made my eyes drift away from sensei to the table next to my bed, where Ix was now resting. A sword... Like that. "Hey, Beelzebub-sensei, have you figure it out what is that?" "Unfortunately, I'm afraid to say that even in this era, there is not enough information to give this weapon a classification, even with the shared information I have with the current King of Spades, Azazel's notes and the G.O.D. program. Which puzzles me the most, to no end, really." The greenette reached her hand for my newest sword, which chains were now wrapped around the grip and had a dull light coming from the silver blade inside the bigger, blue one. She gripped around the chained grip, passed a finger along the dull edge, which regardlessly still cut her finger which began to ooze steam, and finally put it next to me. "That sword, 'Ix' as you call it, is also quite unique. My data says it has the same properties of Naegling, Ascalon and Rhogomiant, it's original compositions plus your remaining sword, plus your own demonic energy, yet I can't feel any form of Demonic or holy energy coming from it. In fact, I can't feel anything from it at all. I can't even consider it a Holy-Demonic sword since it has none of their two properties. I wonder if this sword... This sword..." "B-Beelzebub-sensei...?" That's starting to freak me out a bit, her intense stare on Ix, the sword that Ophelia-san made for me using Rhongomiant and Neagling with her power to fuse things up, getting more menacing with every second. I think she's not even noticing her ever increasing changing skin tone, from fair to completely purple, just like last time. Sensei snapped out of it, turned to me; and passed me the sword with a sigh. "Don't you worry about it, Sasamoto Zenjirou. That sword lacks comprehension for me, but I guess it's because is actually linked to you." She finally said, as I picked the sword back with my left hand and store it away inside my Destroyer Astra. I had the feeling she was about to say something big, but again, she's been always this strange. But a sword that's only mine and mine alone, that's good. Again, I hope neither Nero-san or the church want a piece of my ass for fusing two of their beloved swords together and breaking their beloved dragon-slayer. "Okay, you're good to go. I just want you to come back on a regular basis just to make some quick checkups. Your wounds may not be lasting, but some are bound to appear. Don't get careless, brass dragon." "Will do, I think. Thanks for everything." I said, now getting of the medical bay and putting my own medical robe and sandals to walk around. Thank Goodness she let me keep my pants. I stretched a bit more on the spot, and walked towards the door, but not before turn back at Beelzebub-sensei. "Say, is Irene-san around? Rei-ch-... Raven Phenex said she misses me... Kinda, so is she around the Phenex mansion?" "Ah, yes. She is around here somewhere. Usually I'm so busy I don't have time to look for her. She's probably helping her auntie with some Rating Game matters." Ah, right. I forgot about it: The Dantalion clan, Lord Asmodeus's family, has some really strong ties with the Phenex because the latter houses some of the irremovable champions of the Rating Games, as well as having strong ties with the the Ziminiar house of extra demons because Lord Belphegor is Lord Asmodeus's half-sister, and being the current Rating Game manager, Alice-sama has the help of some members of the immortal clan through her brother. Some things never change. "You want some escort to walk you around the Phenex mansion? I can call some of my servants for this, just you wait a moment..." "I don't think I need this. Thanks anyway, Beelzebub-sensei." I said with a bow and a handwave, with her still typing on some of her runes, and the shine on her glasses reflecting some images of me in my Plate Mail armor. I sighed, turned around, stretched myself a little more, and headed to the door, ready to start my walk around and maybe go back to the Allocer manor. That nap I took when I was being scanned kinda eased my body, so I was ready to go. I pressed a button and slowly the automatic doors began to open in front of m-... *POP!* *POP!* *POP!* "Whoa! What the hell...?!" Hearing those popping sounds, I closed one of my eyes and put my hands on my ears in order to ease the impact. Soon enough, I saw myself covered in confetti and colourful strips, and out of nowhere, someone came down clashing on me with a hug! After that scare, I found out who it was. "Ah! Irene-san...!" 「Hey~how. Long time no see, my fiancé. As always, exalting such a strong smell. What have you been doing as of lately, I wonder.」And there she is, my one and only fiancée Irene Dantalion, a little party cracker hanging from her hand as she hugged me tightly. Not just her, but Lord Maverick, Lord Alice, Winston-sama and Katalia-san too, holding their own party crackers! It has been so long! Also. Why the hell are Irene-san, Lord Alice and Katalia-san wearing playboy bunny suits? Even Lord Calico is wearing a footie Bunny costume! Winston-sama is only wearing bunny eyes though... What?! "I'm okay, as of lately..." I said, now turning my eyes away from the squishing breasts on my chest, the V-collar of the bunnysuit giving me a nice view of her cleavage. Hah! I'm thinking perversely again! Need to take my mind out of the gutter! "Uh~, Irene-san, any reason for you to be wearing... That? Even Katalia-san, Alice-sama and Maverick-sama..." 「Moth-... Lad-... Doctor Beelzebub said that you've been hospitalized, so Yours truly have decided to maybe cheer her fiancé up with these skimpy outfits. Father and Auntie also wanted to help, and we found Winston-san on the way here.」Oh, how thoughtful, although I few a little for Lord Maverick, who were brushing her purple bangs away from his face and give me a positive thumb up. He's taking this surprisingly well, despite that footie bunny costume being ridiculous. Since Katalia-san is just a mummy, her costume was kinda weird on her, but I swear she began to fiddle with her body with a visible blush on her face. Is she shy about it?「So; what do you think, brass dragon, Zenjirou Sasamoto? Doesn't make thy heart skip a few bits?」 "Can't say that it doesn't." I said sheepishly, looking away from her cleavage and then back at Beelzebub-sensei, looking back at us from the corner of our eyes. "Uuuuh~, but why bunny suits?" You might think I'm complaining. Actually, I'm not, I'm just curious... "Well, your surname from your mother is 'Tsukino', isn't it?" Winston-sama said with a hand in the air. Really? Really really? Did they just assume my fetish through a stupid pun and surname?! From my mother no less! Again, I'm not complaining about, just a little annoyed, and confused... Horny too? Geez. "Please don't assume my likings with a pun." 「Any complains?」Irene-san asked with a sheepish smile, and I moved my head negatively. Again, I'm not complaining. The violet-head let go of me, gave me her best smile ever since I met her, and pointed her index finger for the exit. 「Now then, since we have so much to talk about, how about we leave this place and go eat some snacks with tea? Katalia will provide some of them for all of us, of course.」 "S-Sure, I'd love to." I can feel the blush creeping on my cheeks, as Irene-san, Katalia-san, Lord Maverick and Lord Alice nodded for me. I turned around to see Beelzebub-sensei, and she single signed for me to follow them. I finished my lollipop, discarded the straw in a trash bin next to me and followed them. "Excuse me, then. I'm taking my leave." "Have a safe trip, brass dragon." Beelzebub-sensei waved for me, and in the end, the automatic door closed for my particular medical bay. I turned around, but before I could even take a first step, my eyes bewailed for the following imagery: there was an entire file of maids right in front of us! "A good afternoon for you all, Lord Maverick! Lady Irene! Lady Alice! And guests!" They all said in unison, bowing. Wow! True maids! And so many of them! Does Irene-san and the others always have those kinds of greetings from them? So is the life of a high-class Devil, not to mention that they're also Demon Lords! A particular maid came closer, bowed once again, and shined us with the brightest smile. "Good afternoon, lady Dantalion, Lord Asmodeus, Lord Belphegor. How can we help you today with you and your guests? Lady Beelzebub particularly said that one of the guests is very speci-...!" "Eh...?" Suddenly, that pretty maid stopped dead on her track of words once she turned to me, and out of nowhere her whole face paled, the lights dying inside her eyes. I tried to reach a hand for her, since apparently she stopped because of me: "Uhm, excuse m-...?" "Kyaaaaaah~! IT'S THE OPPAI EATER!" And out of nowhere she jumped away from me hiding her cleavage with her arms and crying rivers of tears, trembling until the last string of hair. The other maids all looked at me, and reacted the same way! Wait, what?! "She's right! KYAAAAAH~! Everybody, RUN AWAY!" And I didn't even had the time to talk about anything else, they all stormed away from me until the hallway was nothing but a dusty and deserted place, save from us. That's really... Really... "B-But... I didn't do anything..." I said, feeling the tears running from my eyes, my helping hand still reaching for the nothing now. Ah, that's just sad. Before I could even immerse further into my misery, I felt a hand touch if my shoulder. It was Lord Belphegor, nodding understandingly, Irene-san and Katalia-san also coming closer to comfort me. I dunno why, but this sucks... "Hang in there, brass dragon. Sometimes, you gotta get used to the shame your own actions brings to you." Those were his encouraging words, which didn't help at all. Seeing no proper reaction from me, he took the lead ahead and began to walk towards a random direction. Looking outside, I could see some statues of birds all spitting fire from their beaks, plus some other statues that Could only bring the Cthulhu mythos to mind. No doubt I'm not in the in the real world anymore. . ~~x~~ . "IRRES-! -PONSIBLE! EVERY! SINGLE! ONE! OF YOU!" And there goes another one! *SLAP!*. Ow~! I should really start learning how to harden my ass for Berolina's punishments, because those are becoming a thing between us. The doctors said that, besides some broken bones, no lasting injuries were found, and despite my broken ribs, Xion's broken arms, Basara's and Shinon's internal bleeding and Ortlinde's and Raelynn's legs, we'll be all good with proper rest and care. Of course, they didn't include Allocer's 1000-buttslaps punishment! "Owowowow~! Go easy on me, Beroli. Even I didn't want to partake in th-...!" And Ortlinde futile attempt of escaping turned into a moan of pain as another magic-empowered slap smacked her behind! "Ow~... No fair. All I wanted was a little peek on Lilim. I didn't even want to unseal her. This sucks~..." "Don't you think you'll escape punishment with excuses, Ortlinde. *SLAP!* Woooow~!" And that euphoric moan escaped Akio's lips as she too received her punishment. In such moments, I'm jealous that she inherited Masochistic tendencies. After a few minutes or so, Berolina finished her punishment on us, and as always, I massaged my burning behind to ease the pain. Ow~, she's really getting the hang of it. "There, but we're alive, like I said we would! It wasn't really that hard, too." I said, turning myself to Nemesis and shrugging a little, taking a deep breath. However, when I saw her cute pouty face, and those teary eyes, I couldn't hold myself: I hugged that little head of yours(despite the fact she's taller than me.) and patted her. "It's okay, it's okay, ms. Grumpy bear! Now I have the right to carve a Berolina-shaped hole on your parents's garden, remember? Uncle Marcenas won't have to dig two graves, okay?" "Shut up... All of you." She said, hugging me back. She cares too much. Soon, we broke that little display of affection, and turned her eyes around, probably looking for bro since he's not around here with us. "Speaking of hush, I don't seem to find Zenjirou Sasamoto around here. Any reason for his absence, even though you said he was an essential piece for your plan to work?" "Oh, him? Unfortunately, he died." *SLAP!* "Shut up, Akio." You thought it would be Berolina or even Alderehilde to slap Akio for her little scare, but It was little ol'me, Aria Argento! Akio went unconscious for a second, while my redhead King huffed with the palm of her hand on her pretty face. What a scare, right? Stupid Akio. "The last time we saw him, he was alright, although he broke one of his hands fighting Lilim. Actually, both of them, but nothing but a good rest won't help. Besides, he did something really cool back then!" "Zenjirou Sasamoto simply fused two of his swords into something quite new, Ix as he calls it. The demon Lord of Beelzebub Marye is probably having a field trip with it." Ortlinde said with a shrug, still massaging her ass after so many slaps. Nemesis hummed something under her breath; I bet she's as interested as I am. Once again the Destroyer Astra showing what it's capable of as a dragon emperor Sacred gear, it's even a little scary. "Which is odd, since it doesn't have an aura whatsoever, much more like Lavinia's 'third' Knight piece." "Nii-chan is so troublesome sometimes, nyan. Doing those reckless things." Pouted the Nekomata, crossing her arms and legs on her medical bay and balancing herself on it. She's half-right, but do what, it's not like gramps was any different. The only different being, well, bro is still very weak. I'll have to do something about that, but I won't think of that for now, let him rest for now, something tells me he'll need some. "But that was seriously cool, wasn't it?" Xion said with a pump-up expression and doing a flexing pose. Basara did the same, so did Shinon and Ortlinde. Akio covered a laugh. "Maybe one day Nii-chan can be as strong as Grampa Issei! Although he's more sword-oriented, so I guess we can't actually compare them. Heheh..." "Comparing those two is stupid, really. But you're right, Xion, let's only hope Zenjirou can reach that level, even if it takes some time." I smiled at her, and she gave me a thumb up. With that little comment aside, I bid farewell to my cousins following Berolina and Audrey out of the room. I closed the door behind me, and dropped my calm façade with a defeated sigh. "Okay. I'm in trouble; ain't I?" *PIIIIII~NCH!* "N-Nyemishizu~... Iff hurfs~...!" "You have shit for brains, you know that? Could've at least told me you were doing that, so I wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night with all of that noise!" She let go of my pinky cheeks, and pouted, sighing deeply and massaging her temples like if her usual is striking again. Well, at least she's not mad at me anymore. Almost a relief, really? "Stop saying that everything's gonna be okay, too. If you don't know, don't falsely assure me." "Tch, okay mom." "For once try to listen to me, Rina!" She gasped again, separating herself from me, a hot feeling running through my face with that. Did she just...? She sighed, slapped her own cheeks a few times, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, my bad, I apologize. It's just... Old habits die hard, Aria." "Ah! Be proud that Rina-chan won't be needing those anymore. She might be an idiot; but thanks to... Some events, she's walking through the right path! Who knows, maybe you should almost die again for another upgrade!" I said that as a joke, yet I could see my king growing those black sclerae and slitted eyes going even sharper. Ah. I stepped on a land mine! I'll... I'll change the subject! "Say... Do you think Rina-chan will lose her virginity with Bro or what?" *SLAP!* "No one is taking my Little sister's virginity without MY permission!" Berolina, I think you're losing part of your character charm. If any more of those slips happen, You'll become a siscon with no turning back. In the end, like always she calmed down; and began to walk around the Phenex mansion, with me following suit. Some bones still broken, so I had to skip around like a frilly highschooler following my stone-faced King, again; attracting the attention of some wandering servants, but nothing too much. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming, and then a true army of maids ran away from a hall to another, all screaming at bloody murder... And the words 'Oppai eater'. Heheh, I have a fairly idea to what happened, he must be feeling pretty shitty now. At least is better than 'Oppai dragon', I think. "I think is for the best auntie Nerio and the others visit the human world instead. Every time Rina's group wanders the underworld, something bad happens." I said with a puff of smoke out of my system, as Berolina shrugged with a pleased and calm expression. Shenanigans are always bound to happen when they're around, and I'm the one to blame for the total reform around Mt. Issei and the Springs. Sheesh, I promise I won't let him be unhappy again. Nemesis turned to me. "It's not like is any safer with you or the Rest of the DxD children around. Sometimes, you guys are the ones who cause havoc, honestly." Ahyuu~, cruel Berolina means she's back at us, which is both a good and a bad thing. Can't say it's not true, though. "It's not because my father causes problems around that you can go on ahead and try to compare to him. All of the expenses goes right onto my wallet, and the Allocers have already Marcenas Lucifer to deal with." "Oh yeah, Uncle Marcenas, the Lucifer. Wonder where he's at, with all the things that happened back in Lilim's chamber." I said nonchalantly. I'm not actually that interested, but he's from that same era, so I thought he would be somehow excited about Lilim. "Say, won't your father would be excited to know I fought against the daughter of Lord Vali himself? I mean... Berolina?" "Shh~..." And when I snapped back at her, Berolina was peeking from a small opening from a random door, turning back to me only to put her index finger in front of her lips in a silence gesture. I blinked once, twice, and smiled a little. Oh, what? Did she catch someone doing it? Heheh, I also bend on my knees next to her and, skipping on my toes, took my side next to her. She grunted, yet gave me space for also a small peek. "Seriously, you...!" "Ohohoh~, Berollina caught something interesting with her eyes. I want to see it too." I said with a smile. It's in my blood of course, being the party-pooper in intimate moments between lovers, so I want to see what's going on by this side of things. However, once I adjusted the sight to inside that place, what came into my vision was something quite different. "So, what brings you here, Lavinia?" "I think... It's because I want to say sorry." And the imagery by the other side of the door is more novel than love-making: sitting in front of each other, a small tea table separating both sofas, were the youngest heiresses of both the Allocer and Phenex clans, facing each other with contrasting expressions on their faces, small steam oozing from their respective teacups. Oh, Lord Raiser is also there, either Rina-chan or Raven must've called him for this occasion. Without saying a word more, the blond Yakitori reached her hand for her own teacup and took a sonorous sip out of it, delicately placing it again on the table. After a few seconds, with no words being traded, it was Rina-chan's time, extending her hand a little for the cup and reaching her lips for the brim on it... "Lavinia." "Ay~!" The sudden call from the Phenex girl made Rina-chan jump on place and almost drop her container, only a few drops falling on the ground. For the first time, Raven opened her eyes to look at Rina-chan, and she sighed at the mess on the Crimson carpet. Rina-chan gulped, put the cup back in place and sighed. "Y-Yes...? Raven..." "So, you want to apologize? For what? Enlighten me with your Allocer knowledge." Ah, that's a low one. Talking as herself with a small hint of acid on her sentence, Raven began to twirl a string of her hair looking at Allocer. Apparently, that didn't pass unnoticed by the greyhead, as she was visibly shaken after that. "Go ahead and explain the why of this visit, Lavinia of the house of Allocer, otherwise I'll have to leave since I can't possibly stand next to someone like you; right?" "No! ... It's not like that, Raven." Rina said in a sad tone, lowering her voice as Raven's blue eyes shot daggers at her. I can't say anything, Rina-chan is now trying to pay for her sins, but I feel bad for her nonetheless. Berolina had her frown already. "I mean, uh, I want to apologize... For saying such horrible things about your clan." "About my grandfather, who stands right in front of you!" Raven jumped from her seat and lifted one of her fists in front of Lavinia, who shrunk on her seat. Raven's hair suddenly caught on fire, and she approached Rina-chan. "One of the genius champions of the Rating Games, who only lost two games unwillingly, and against the previous Emperor Diehauser and The Hero of the Underworld Issei Hyoudou! Yet, you used to call him a chump, a loser, someone who doesn't deserve all the prestiges he has! What do you have to say for yourself, Lavinia!" "I-I'm sorry!" Rina-chan bowed down in rapid successions, only to lady Raven to kick her down, pushing her on the sofa with such strength the sofa fell backwards, making Lavinia roll on her back! After that, Nemesis almost jumped into the room, but I soon stopped her! This is Rina's punishment. Rina-chan coughed a little, and stood up, a hand on her stomach. "I... Deserve that... "Rina..." "And much, much more! Wrench who wants to mirror herself to a corpse! Badmouthing the clan which the Underworld owns so much! Lady Ravel died for Issei Hyoudou, yet you completely forgot from which clan she came from!" Raven came even closer and headbutted the redhead with her enormous forehead. Making Rina almost lose her balance and step a few ones back. However, The Phenex's modest chest clashed with Rina's bazoongas to make her step back even more. "Oe! Or that's how it goes for you: everyone's nuisance unless they can produce some decent quality for you?! Or some arbitrary memento in your mind?! Seems like it with the Likes of Lady Raven and your own sister and father, isn't it?! Answer me, Rina!" "I... I..." Maybe the headbutt were too much for her, or maybe so many questions were hanging unanswered in her head, but Rina-chan couldn't stay still in place, tottering around with missing steps and small slips. Berolina was already on the brink of her seat, and then Raven pinned Rina-chan on the closest wall, her arm on her neck. "*COUGH!*, Raven, please..." "You shut up! I'm yet not done with you, Lavinia from the house of Allocer!" The Phenex said now lifting one hand, and suddenly, golden flames appeared on her palm! Okay, now this is getting too much dangerous! "Y'know what?! I've discovered a at for you to repay all of my family: I'll burn down all of that disgusting grey hair you're so proud of! Maybe like that I can at least try to face you without remembering your previous words! How about that, huh Rina?!" "Okay, that's enoug-...!" Berolina jumped on her seat and was ready to reach for the door and intervene. I also think that's enough for Raven, that won't take us anywhere! We both stood up and reached our hands for the door when... "It's okay." "Eh...?" "Huh...?" We all stopped as Rina-chan's word reached our ears. Retreating our hands and peeking inside once more, we saw that Raven's flames suddenly extinguished from her hand, and then Rina picked Raven by her wrist, gripping tightly. They clashed gazes, and the Phenex began to tremble. "W-What did you say, Lavinia?" "If you want to burn my hair... Go ahead and burn it down. Y-You can even burn the scalp, so it doesn't grow anymore. Do whatever you want." Rina-chan said, her grip around Raven's hand trembling a little, as her lips were also giving up, but standing strong anyway. I heard a gulp, and Rina took a step forward. "I just want you to forgive me. If that's the price for my previous sins, they'll do it. Just... Forgive me, please, Rei-chan." "..." I heard another gripping sound, and Rina-chan back stepped a little, back to the wall. Now it was Raven's time to push the redhead, her eyes now trembling and her empty hand gripping tightly at her previous target. She's probably completely confused now. Maybe the Phenex is divided? They used to be friends, after all. Rina-chan closed her eyes, and began to hope for the best, while Raven didn't have anything for it. She's stuck. "Rina... Lavinia...!" "That's enough, Raven." "Grandfather Raiser?" And there it goes, Gramps's oldest nemesis, the hunky man with an X-shaped scar on his face, Lord Raiser Phenex used his only arm to pick his granddaughter's spare hand by the wrist, making all the animosity between the little ones disappear, Raven turning her blue eyes to instead face her grandfather and let go of the suffocating Rina-chan. "But... Aren't you eager to put an checkmate on this? This... This... Lavinia had badmouth you for ages, and used our name as an insult. As a Phenex, aren't you glad that now she might have her punishment right here and now?" "Maybe Nerio Allocer and Alice Gremory are right, I shouldn't have let Rhea take care of your education if you gonna spell out those difficult words on others." Hah! That one made me chuckle a little, that was a good one! Raven pouted, and the Phenex senior sighed once more, now patting the little one on the head. "However, Raven, you don't need to stand up for me or the Phenex name in those uncomfortable situations. Not only I'm used to them, they don't actually bother me anymore, but you don't need to fight with your friend for that." "Lavinia is not my friend! She's a... She's an enemy of the House of Phenex!" The Yakitori Jr. Pointed her index finger at Rina who was now trying to caught up with her breath, her body turned to Lord Raiser as the lecture continued. Ohoh, this is turning pretty good from where I am standing! "Badmouthing our clan, badmouthing you of all people! I can't... can't stand her presence solely because she keeps thinking the Phenex are the lowest of scum! She doesn't bother the house of Astaroth, nor the house of Gremory or house of Lucifer, so why us?! Why me?!" "The question you should be trying to answer instead is: why are you ignoring both the Lavinia Allocer who used to be your childhood, and the Lavinia Allocer right in front of you, seeking forgiveness?" Raven snapped her hand away from her granddad's grip, and turned back to the greyhead who was supporting herself on the wall. The blonde pouted, now growling and showing her teeth, while again her grandfather patted her head, and then flipped her forehead. Is he toying with her? "I wasn't always one of the Rating Games Champions, Raven. Why I must admit my record in them is pretty enviable, quite well as well, you're forgetting that I used to be a prick when I was a brat. Maybe if it wasn't for the Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou kicking my ass, either I would've lost more than an arm, or I wouldn't be talking to you right now." "..." Raven visibly gritted her teeth hearing Lord Raiser's lecture, also gripping tightly on her own crossed arms, alternating between Rina-chan and Lord Raiser. Is she in doubt? Is she going crazy? How should I know, I'm no psychologist! "Still...!" "People change, Raven. For the better or for the worse, they change. You might never forgive the Rias Wannabe that was the Previous Lavinia Allocer, I know I wouldn't, but at least give that new Lavinia a chance." And he flipped Raven's forehead one more time, and chuckled under his breath. Oh, there it goes, mr. Older-and-wiser, trying to be all high and mighty in front of kids with that smug grin and that sage-wannabe air. But I admit, that was kinda cool. Gramps would probably do better, thought. "Also, I know when you're lying, Raven." "Tch...!" "Raven..." *BAM!* "Lavinia..." And out of nowhere, before Rina-chan's hand could at least reach for her former hand, Raven lifted a fist and punched the wall behind the former, a few inches from even Rina's hair. The blonde's eyes were covered in shadows, and even from here I could hear her moaning something under her breath. In the end, a sigh was heard, and Raven turned to stare at Rina-chan with those big blue eyes in a frown. "I'm sorry, Rina. But even after all of that, I can't forgive all the things you said, and as such... I can't love you like I used to." "Then love me as I am now, Rei-chan! Let's make... Let's make new memories together!" Rina-chan said with a step forward, gazing back at Raven with her big purple orbs, Lord Raiser now giving some space for the two. "Please... I know it might be hard to believe; but I'm here just to make amends with you! I want to be your friend again; and bury the previous Lavinia who used to shun down the Phenex clan, overestimate the dragons and reject her heritage besides the Allocers and connection to the Gremories! I want to be the new Lavinia... Who is also your new friend!" "..." "So please...!" And Rina bowed her head down, now facing the floor as now her grey bangs were hiding her face away. "Nice to meet you, Raven Phenex! My name is Lavinia Allocer, and I'd be honored to be your friend!" "..." ... "Ayah, Rina-chan is hanging too much with Zenjirou. Poetry classes, eh?" "Shut up, Aria. That's an important moment!" "A new friend... Right?" Rina then lifted her head, now looking that the Phenex girl was extending her hand for her. Those big purple orbs then shined with the intensity of a sun for that, and like always, the blonde rolled her eyes away, small tints of red decorating her pale face. "*SIGH!*. For what's worth, Raiser-jii-sama did say I was ignoring my former childhood friend. If this new bond means I get to hang out with her like we used to, I guess that's okay... Be happy for this, you dummy." "Waaaaah~!" And now Rina was crying rivers of tears and her face became a mess. Ew, not even her newest friend was able to stand up for that one. Rina in a surprise attack then extended both of her hands and tried to reach for the blonde. "Rei-chan, I'm so happy for us~! I promise I'll never...!" *PAFT!* "Bruh, Rina, we just met. So now I barely know the new you, I can charge you for sexual harassment." And then it happened again, someone slapped Rina in the middle of her face to stop another assault. Even like that, the redhead could only smile, now massaging the red mark on her pretty face, her tongue sticking out in a rather playful way. "As always, ruining the mood for others. Some things do not change at all, eh?" "Eheh~, I guess you're right, Raven Phenex." And now the redhead made a daring face, crossing her arms and puffing her big boobs with pride, like Nemesis used to do. Speaking of which, my King was pouting and deeply looking at the two reconciling friends, as she was deep in thoughts. Sometimes I wonder in what she's thinking about. In the end, Rina extended her hand, and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet in your acquaintance, Raven Phenex. I hope we can get along." "Likewise." And even with those babbles of whatever, they shook hands, and smiled at each other. Oh, so much rejoice, so much happiness, that's Rina-chan's repentance arc, apparently, and it's all good and games. Soon the redhead turned around to face the eldest Phenex, and with that, she bowed. "And... I'm sorry for my horrible words against you, Lord Raiser Phenex! I know simple words might not be enough, but I hope that one day I can be forgiven for my sins!" She said, her head so low I thought she would lose her balance and go headfirst on the floor. From the eldest Phenex, came a small chuckle; and then a pat on the head, and another hoarse laugh of dubious indole. "Raise your head, daughter of Lucifer. Your arrogance has vanished, so that's enough for me." He chuckle, and Rina-chan moved accordantly to his words, beaming an adorable look of admiration towards the tallest member there. Lord Raiser then turned his gaze towards Lavinia, looking at somewhere in her body, and again chuckled. "Besides, Lavinia of the house of Allocer, I can safely assume that we're not that much different. I feel joy for such irony as well, so that's also enough, kufufufuh!" "..." Oh, he's referring to that. Dick move, Lord Raiser! Rina-chan, lowered her head, hugged her right bandaged arm, and forced a smile with that, speaking through her teeth. "Thank... You... Very... Much...?" "The pleasure is all mine, daughter of Lucifer." Yeah, it certainly is. "Well then, now that we got everything out of the way, I think it would be most enjoyable for me to be the best of hostess and offer you cake and drinks." Raven Phenex then called for all of our attention; and walked right besides Rina-chan with such offer. The latter was confused at first, but then her eyes beamed with excitement, only for the youngest Yakitori to sigh and cross her arms, blushing and looking away from them. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, it's only a natural for a Phenex to offer some hospitality even for the likes of... I mean, for new acquaintances. Be fateful for that, Lavinia." "Uh... Yeah! Thank you very much!" Nodded the redhead, helping now putting the previously fallen sofa back in its place. However, she suddenly snapped both of her fingers and made a thinking pose. "Ah! But I also need to visit Zenjirou! Berolina said he was the one who caused all of the havoc around the Gremory manor! As his King, I must punish him for so much ruckus!" "Is that so? Well, he's probably in Beelzebub... -sensei's lab being experimented on or something, so he might not be around for a while." Raven said mimicking Rina-chan's thinking pose, and then sighed. "Oh, well. You can still visit the rest of the DxD children, since they were also caught in the commotion. Your sister came here first just to talk to them." "Huh~, I think I'll pass for now." Rina-chan, you heartless bitch! She sat back on her place, and again smiled at Raven. "I'll then... Wait for the cake and drinks." "Right. Latte with sweetener, right?" "Oh!" "S-Shut up. It was just... A lucky guess." Raven again blushed a little and hid her face, now also sitting on the sofa and summoning a small rune next her face for an order. "Ah, that was nice, that was nice, don't you think, Beroli?" I said with a smile, turning to my little King, who was still pouting a little, but in the end sighed in relief, and coughed a cloud of smoke out of her system. And she didn't even need us or Zenjirou to solve her problems, what a thing in a harem scenario, maybe she's the one who deserve a harem the most. "I think our job here is done." "We did jack, Aria." Berolina said with that look of hers. My only response was a shrug. "Although I admit, I'm proud of her. It turned out better than I've anticipated." "I must agree, lady Allocer." "Yeyup, there it goes." "She nailed it, didn't she, sis?" "Eh...?" I turned around and, yes, apparently, we weren't the only ones peeking at the reconciling friends by the other side of the door. I was so focused on them, I didn't even noticed the crowd growing behind us, including Isabela-san, Yubelluna-san, the daughter of the Demon Lords Irene, Winston, bro and even Lord Maverick and Lord Alice! "Ahahah! So we have another crowd here, what a thing!" "Normally, I'd be punishing you for trespassing and invading Lord Raiser's and Lady Raven's privacy, but that moment is precious." Huffed the tall, mask-wearing brunette who was now one of the Phenex maids. Yubelluna-san laughed under her breath. "It is, isn't it? Lady Raven bears a striking resemblance to Lady Ravel, eh?" The Bomb queen said. Bro instead narrowed his eyes, the Irene girl for some reason hanging from his back. "Oh, so that's Lord Raiser, Senpai's eldest rival. Huh, he is a hunky guy." He said. "You should see the eldest brother of his generation and Rhea Phenex. Trust me, there's something more than immortality that makes the Phenex such Rating Game champions." Pointed out the Demon Lord of Belphegor. Okay, this conversation is reaching levels too uncomfortable for me. "So, any of you guys wants to get back and wait for the cakes and drinks later, or do you want to wait for Raven to discover us this instinct and burn us to ashes." I said, standing up and pointing to every single one of the peeping toms here. With the exception of Berolina and Irene, they all gulped loudly, and just like me, stood up and silent but steadily walked away from the door. Yep, those are Rina-chan's battles, and even without our help, she's shown that she can manage them just fine. And so, just like oil-magnates, we withdrew cooly from there... . ~~x~~ . Phew~! What a day~! And what first day! I practically tossed myself on the sheets of my bed on my room here at the Allocer mansion after a hell of a ride in the Gremory mansion and checkup back in the Phenex mansion, plus a super meal with my peerage. Man, I'm stuffed... "Maybe I need to star asking them to visit me in the human world instead. Every time I drop by here, something happens." I said to no one, looking at the ceiling with just the red scenario plus the lamps above my head. Nah, I'm not complaining, but this trend needs to stop for what's worth. I barfed that meat meal I had, and turned around in my bed. Is it night, already? I mean, there is the moon, and the sky is in a darker shade of purple, but that's it. Besides, after everything, I'm not that sleepy at all. "I wonder what they did with Lilim." you did turn her into a floor-pancake, so for now, I guess we're safe from her. Said the spirit of a certain midnight bluerette from a emerald glow on the back of my hand. I grunted, and again turned around to take a quick move on my own bed. I am tired, but not sleepy. you glad that you did all of that, at least? I guess that, after all that shit you've been through, the rest of your stay won't be that bad, for now. "*BURF!*, I guess you're right." I sighed, relieved. One more night of rest is all I need, however, I still lifted my left hand to look at the bandaged with a picture of a small happy squid on it, and grip it a few times before turning back at the greenish glow on the back of it. "Hey, Yagura..." Yeah...? "Say, since you're Senpai's goddaughter, and Lilim's lord Vali's own daughter, is there any possibility that you two are, y'know..." I said, looking deeply into the glow on my left hand. I mean, she's Issei's goddaughter as Yaminari was one of Issei's closest friends other the Lord Yuuto and Lord Gasper, and Lilim's Vali's daughter, and since the two were eternal rivals, doing a little of math made me come up with this idea. From inside the Destroyer Astra, I heard a small chuckle... How can I say this? You've heard that Uncle Vali was a battle maniac, didn't you? Well, after some... Things happening and 666(Trihexa) being sealed again... For a while, there was a moment of peace between the surviving factions. Needless to say, me, the original DxD children and others were conceived in that period. I heard a laugh inside my hand, and scratched my cheek a little in embarrassment. Nothing to be ashamed of, apparently. of course, that was that one guy that wasn't all that happy-go since he didn't have anyone too interested in fighting anymore. And he was Uncle Vali; who became the archmage of the Norse faction. No one was too interested in fighting after... Y'know, so he was all alone. "Oh, that's kinda sad." I mean, yikes, there's a limit about how battle maniac you can be, but to think that the reason why he lived for was no more, I dunno, makes me sparkle some sympathy for Lord Vali. "So... About Lilim... And by elimination Kurohana and Ginko-san..." his stepbrother lord Vidar somehow put inside uncle Vali's head that, if he ever has a child, it can be as strong as him and ready for a child-dad match. And there it goes my respect down the drain. What the hell, don't tell me he made children just to beat the crap out of them now! And why am I so surprised by this turn of events?! It should be obvious by now. got married with the last of the Nekoshou after birth of her first daughter, and The spawn of Ophis, Lilith the dollpenganger dragon of infinite, and from there, bam!, Kurohana and Lilim, who eventually became disciples of mine and by godsister(?) Evelyn, the daughter of Ophis. "So you know her." I said now. So it wasn't a childhood friend kind of thing, but more of a master/apprentice stuff. I was about to hit puberty when I met them. I trained her, we fought a few times, and in the end... She lost control over her powers, so we had to seal her away inside the Gremory mansion. "Oh! So it was you and Evelyn who sealed her!" I said now! Wow, revelations and revelations, after more revelations! I got no chill in those days! I heard another chuckle from inside my hand, which was pretty rude I might add, and sighed once more. "So... Why didn't you or Evelyn kill her? I mean, you guys were in your prime back then, why didn't you kill her?" She was uncle's Precious little daughter. We didn't him to be sad. She was also Evelyn's niece(?). And suddenly the atmosphere around here changed a bit, just a little bit, a little bit bitter. Oh, so I guess even the descendants of the prime devil can feel empathy. I heard another chuckle, and laid back on my bed. got it hard, so I didn't want to kill the first thing he had for a family. That would be too cruel even for me. So... Thank you, for making her rest a little. "No... Problem." I scratched my cheek again. So I potentially killed one of Lucifer's spawn and the daughter of the fake infinite, plus the apprentice of the girl that is sealed inside my Destroyer Astra, and that was a good thing. Since I've already met the current Hakuryuukou, goddamnit what was her name again!, this means Lord Vali is long gone. Rest in peace I guess, then. I then summoned Ix, my newest wicked awesome sword which chains are attached to my Destroyer Astra, and looked at my reflection on it. "And thank you too, Ophelia-san." have been helping you since the beginning, brass dragon, so don't you worry about anything. Although I feels nice to be complimented. I heard an angelic and smooth voice coming from the blade, which made me blush a little. To be fair and simple, I think I have to thank you all up until now, that includes you, Amurokros, Crimson, Ophelia-san, Takeshi and Yagura. So... Thank you all, I won't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you all. brass dragon... You're making me blush now. you just seduced a married woman. Way to go, Zenjirou! Ahahaha! THAT WAS IN BAD TASTE, MISS YAGURA. −−· ·−· · · −··(Agreed) "Geez, how can you guys ruin a moment like this." I sighed, another moment ruined due to the now five spirits residing inside my left arm. I'm not going to complement them ever again if this continues. Better try to sleep now before this whole mental conversation awry my head even more. I sealed Ix and my Destroyer Astra again, and laid on my bed for a good... "Night" of sleep; clenching my left hand a few times and looking again at the new scar on my chest. Aria-san is right, it is a pretty cool scar, but mom will definitely ask questions. Sigh, it's a thing I do, I guess... *KNOCK-KNOCK!* Oh, great. A knock on my door when I was about to blink an eye for a night of sleep. I yawned a little after a quick nap, and got up from my bed, walking towards the said door to know who the hell knocks at this hour. I just hope it isn't Rina wanting to sleep with me... *KNOCK-KNOCK!* "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez..." I said back by the other side of the door, reaching for the knob to twisted it around and unlock the pathway to my room. I scratched my eyes a bit. "Who is it? What do you want?" "Uh~... Zenjirou-san?" But instead of someone by the other side, I saw nothing. I mean, at first, because looking downwards, there it was, a talking carton box of orange. The opening flapped a few times, and from there, popped the head of a little brunette with a single brown eye showing. She looked up and blinked once. "Am I... Interrupting you or something?" "Oh, hey Whiswain-san." I said, bending over to face her on the same level, and blushing, she nodded back. So the half-grim reaper is here for some reason, and something tells me it has something to do with the big room we're standing in as guests. "So, what is it Whiswain-san? Is something to matter for you to be here?" "Oh... Uh... Well... Uh..." She began to fiddle with her fingers, her eyeball going everywhere except on me, and the blush on her face grew even more. Before this could continue for a good hour or two, however, I poked the middle of her forehead; and she yelped a little for that, now focusing her gaze on me. "Kyah! I mean... Hey, Zenjirou-san, can I... Stay with you for the night?" "..." "...?" "What?" Next; Slash/Dog. Previous; LxLxL. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Underworld Visit arc